Of dreams and reality
by GrangerHermoine
Summary: Every night when Kurt falls asleep, he wakes up as Chris Colfer in another reality, and when ever Chris sleeps, he wakes up as Kurt. Kurt choose to believe the Glee world as his reality, but what happens when his dreams start messing with his "real" life. Can he survive the confusion of reality and dreams? What does Blaine do when he figures out something is going on with Kurt?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Glee or Ryan Murphy

Kurt sat in his room, wondering when things have gone so wrong.

When he first moved to McKinley, people were okay with him. He wasn't bullied back then, because nobody thought he was gay.

He could roam the halls without glares or being slammed into lockers. Even with his flamboyant ways, he wasn't threatened or scared. He felt like a part of the school. He was accepted.

Just as he was opening up to people around him, the jocks caught on to the way he dressed and acted.

They surrounded him one day and called him a Queer before shoving him into the locker.

That was his first locker slam.

He was bruised from the force and contact with the lock, but he hid it with makeup, and didn't think much of it.

They were jocks anyway; they go around slamming everyone into lockers. It's a surprise he hadn't been a victim until weeks after he arrived.

Over the weeks, he was getting more and more glares from people around him. The rumor was spreading fast.

A frequent slushy, dumpster toss or locker slam came his way, but freshmen year was bearable.

The year after, things got worse.

Not only had the bullying become a regular routine, but he was outed against his will.

Everybody came to assume he was gay, throwing snarls at him.

Didn't he deserve the right to out himself?

Karofsky obviously didn't think so.

He decided to make it his mission to make Kurt's life a living Hell.

And he did.

Kurt stayed strong, but the bullying was getting to him.

It wasn't just that. It was that he didn't belong anywhere.

He's not a girl, but he doesn't understand the guys.

And then there are these dreams he always had.

Anyways, just today, Puck told him to go make himself useful and spy on the Garglers. The Warblers he meant.

Kurt felt a sudden rush of anger in him.

"I'll go and make myself useful then..." He spat at no one in particular.

It wasn't the only thing fuelling his determination.

He knew it was ridiculous to think that there is a school in Ohio of all places with hundreds of gay teenage boys, but he couldn't help wonder.

He needed to see if there was a place that he could possibly fit in.

He looked up the Dalton uniform and dressed as similar as he could to their assemble before grabbing the keys to his navigator and heading out, driving to Dalton Academy's school for boys.

When Kurt got there he looked around in awe.

There were tapestries on the wall, furniture was arranged very well, and the floors are marble.

Marble!

Kurt walked around before coming near a staircase.

He panicked as he realized that he was lost.

People were moving up and down the staircase, crowding the entire place.

Deciding to move down the staircase, he noticed a boy with... much gelled hair.

He moved forwards towards the other boy before tapping him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me." Kurt began as the boy turned around.

"Can I ask you a question?" I'm new here." Kurt continued.

"My name is Blaine." The boy said.

Kurt couldn't help but notice that the boy was quite the looker.

"Kurt," Kurt said." So what exactly is going on?"

"The warblers!" Blaine said excitedly. "Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. Tends to shut the school down for a while."

"So, wait, the glee club here is kind of cool?" Kurt asked, stunned, the new directions were all losers as far as their school considers it.

"The warblers are like rock stars."Blaine said, noticing the shocked look on Kurt's face.

"Come on. I know a short cut." Blaine said before pulling Kurt off hand in hand towards the halls.

Kurt felt like he was dreaming.

Blaine just ran hand in hand down with Kurt.

Kurt never thought this day would come so early.

Then Kurt remembered that he didn't know whether Blaine was gay or not.

This school is not likely to be filled with a group of gay kids when Kurt doesn't know a single other outed gay teen.

He sighed. He a tendency to develop crushes on straight guys.

Take Finn as example A.

He still had his doubts on Sam.

He broke out of his trance, or shall we say, joined another trance, when the warblers began singing.

Kurt recognized the song as Katy Perry's song teenage dream.

He also noticed that Blaine was looking at him the whole time. He blushed.

_They are really good_ Kurt thought. _They sing A cappella._

He felt bad for spying; they didn't seem at all like rude and obnoxious jerks of vocal adrenaline.

_Get a hold of yourself, Kurt!_ He thought.

Before he knew it, the song was finished, the choir was done singing, and he was clapping.

He smiled too. He felt like he hasn't smiled properly for days.

=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P

They were sitting at the coffee table later that day.

"This is Wes, and David." Blaine said, pointing at first to the Asian boy beside him and the African American boy on the other side of him, they were all smiling at Kurt.

Kurt was suspicious.

He didn't understand why they were being so nice to him.

A thought came to him and his eyes widened in fear.

"It's very civilized for you to invite me for coffee before you beat me up for spying." Kurt said in barely a whisper.

"We are not going to beat you up." Wes said.

Blaine took a drink of his coffee.

"You were such a terrible spy, we thought it was sort of, endearing," David said, smiling.

", which made us think that spying on us wasn't really the reason you came." Blaine finished, putting down his coffee.

_Why were they so nice to me? Unless... no it can't be._

"Can I ask you a question?"Kurt asked, nervous.

All the books looked at him with awaiting eyes.

"Are you guys...all gay?" Kurt asked.

At this, the boys all laughed.

Kurt expression changed to a terrified one.

_Why are they laughing? Are they laughing at me? Are they homophobic?_ Kurt worried himself thinking.

"Um...no." Blaine said, being the first one to recover.

Kurt looked petrified before Blaine spoke again.

"I mean I am," he said, "but these two have girl friends." He finished, directing to Wes and David's direction.

Kurt relaxed a little, and though he wouldn't admit it, he was glad that he had a, however slim, chance of being with Blaine.

Either ways, that's not why he came.

"This is not a gay school; we just have a zero tolerance harassing policy." David said.

"Everybody gets treated the same here, no matter what they are. It's pretty simple." Wes said.

Kurt was absolutely blown away.

The school sounded so amazing that he literally began tearing up, he was so shocked.

The full blown reality of his bullies came rushing back to him.

His expression was completely torn apart, and he looked so heartbroken.

Blaine noticed this is tilted his head in concern.

Realizing that Kurt wouldn't be comfortable sharing his experience with all three people, especially when Wes and David can't understand fully, he took action.

"Would you guys excuse us?" Blaine asked.

Wes and David understood and stood up.

"Take it easy Kurt." Wes said before leaving.

There was a moment of silence then-

"I take it you are having trouble at school." Blaine said.

And at that, Kurt began spilling his problems to a guy he met half an hour ago.

He talked about Karofsky.

Blaine understood how it felt as if no one really cared.

Blaine gave him advice.

"Confront him." Blaine said.

=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P

That night Kurt dreamt.

It was, chaotic.

He has these dreams where he was a boy called Chris Colfer.

Chris Colfer was a dreamer, in the sense that he always wanted to be an actor, director, producer, and author.

Chris was famous, sarcastic, smart, and gay.

He thinks differently, but he was a part of Kurt, or Kurt was a part of Chris.

Ever since he was a child, he dreamed like this, living Chris' life as he lived his own.

It wasn't normal, especially since these dreams were consecutive.

What's even crazier is how his dreams always start with him waking up and end with him falling asleep.

By the age of seven he knew something was wrong, and he realized that he couldn't separate reality from dreams.

These dreams were so vivid.

He had to learn to live with it or else he would've gone insane.

He settled on choosing Kurt as his reality.

He felt closer to his parents in Kurt's world then with Chris Colfer's world. As a child, he didn't have many friends, so his parents were all he had.

It made him really close to them.

To this day he couldn't stand believing that they were just dreams, so he dealt having the reality with all the bullying to stay with them.

His mom died when he was seven.

It was a months after he figured all this out, and as suspected, It sent him into a panic.

He believed all this for his parents, and now his mom is dead.

He started doubting his choice, and as he did, it became harder and harder for him to deal with his...condition.

He forced himself to keep living this way because his dad, Burt, was still here.

Over the years, he kept it to himself because, really, who would believe him? And he didn't need another reason for the bullies to bully him.

It was bad enough being called a queer, he won't bring it to himself to be called a freak too.

At least not for a good reason.

By this age, Chris Colfer has grown to succeed all his dreams.

He now worked on glee, which was a show...about Kurt and his friends, the show gone deeper into each characters personal life.

Every week he'd get a script that tells him what would happen, an it scares him because the script practically describes his life, it was that accurate.

He wouldn't generally see the future, because the script he gets describes the weeks before, rather than the current week, Kurt was living.

In a way, by being Kurt, he could tell what would be in the next script.

Whether that's a bad or a good thing he has no clue, he would revisit the good and bad memories,

Unfortunately, he was acting the last few weeks of his bullying situation this week.

Naturally, it was easy for Kurt/Chris to act on those scenes, and from the script, Kurt can understand his friends better.

It was so confusing it hurt Kurt's head to think about it.

That night though, he dreamt that the casting director was looking for a character called Blaine.

The Dream:

"Chris, we need to audition for a love interest of Kurt." Ryan said." I was thinking we could name him Blaine Anderson."

(Kurt/)Chris choked on the coffee he was drinking.

_My love interest? Wait, hold on. What?! _His inner Kurt thought.

"Whoa. Uh okay. " Chris said.

Ryan gave him a weird look before leading him to the audition room.

A line of people were auditioning.

Chris, knowing what Blaine's supposed to look like, merely sat and waited for him to come up.

Boy by boy came, and Chris faked attention, waiting for the right Blaine to turn up.

"_Hi, I am Josh."_One boy said.

"_Hi, I am Tom."_ Another boy said.

" _Hi, I am Malcolm."_ Three different boys said.

All of these weren't the right people, and Chris began to lose hope before the next actor came.

"Hi, I am Darren and I will be-"the next boy started.

Chris looked up at the voice and interrupted him.

"He's the right Blaine." Chris said.

Ryan gaped at him, Darren's face mimicking him.

"How would you know, Chris, you haven't heard him sing." Ryan said. "We're not even done auditioning everyone yet."

"Right." Chris said sheepishly.

He let Darren sing and audition, as long as everyone else before Ryan looked at him in awe.

"How did you know Darren would've been the right Blaine?" Ryan asked.

"Erm...Instincts." Chris said, faking surprise.

"Well... that's some instinct..." Ryan said before shooting Chris a weird look again. "I am going to announce his call back now... you should probably go home now, its past working time."

Looking at the clock, it was seven.

"Alright." Chris said, grabbing his bag to leave. "Goodnight."

Nothing much happened before Chris slept and Kurt woke up to the sunlight and alarm clock.


	2. Chapter 2

REALITY

Kurt woke up with a start, his alarm blaring out defying gravity.

_Something has changed within me, _

_Something is, not the same._

_I am through with playing by the rules of someone else's game!_

_Too long I've been afraid offff losing love-_

Kurt's hand collided with the alarm clumsily and shut off Idina Menzel's voice.

He groggily opened his eyes before squinting from the sunlight shining through his window sill.

He then closed his eyes before opening them again and pulling the covers off blindly.

Kurt sighed, the thought of a new day erasing the memory of his dream.

"Another day of hell from Karofsky..." Kurt mumbled. There wasn't a trace of anger in his voice this time, just resignment.

He quickly stood up and walked over to his closet, deciding not to be too flamboyant as to avoid the bullies.

_I've lost my courage, haven't I? _Kurt thought bitterly.

But still he changed in to a pair of jeans and a blue sweater.

Kurt cringed at his outfit. At least they were still Michael Kors jeans and an Armani sweater.

Grabbing his bag and shoes on his way out, he opened the door to Burt standing there.

This was a surprise, because Burt generally stays in half an hour late on Thursdays before going to work.

"Oh, hi dad." Kurt said.

"Hi kiddo. I wanted to ask you how to make shred a lemon." Burt asked, walking backwards.

Kurt closed the door behind him and turned to his dad.

"Why do you need to know how to shred a lemon?" Kurt asked.

"Because I have a date with Carole tonight, and I am cooking." Burt said, now turning over to walk down the stairs.

Kurt followed Burt down the house stairs.

"Oh. You do?" Kurt asked, surprised.

He completely forgot that Finn's mom and his dad was dating.

What was he thinking? Setting them up?

_Wow. This is awkward. _Kurt thought.

"Yes. So are you going to help me?" Burt asked.

"Sure." Kurt said.

They walked towards the breakfast table.

Kurt was surprised again to see that there was breakfast. He generally made breakfast for both of them because he woke up earlier on Thursday, and it's kind of gotten into a habit for him to cook.

He was disappointed to find that the food consists of bacon and other unhealthy food.

"You can't eat this! It's unhealthy!" Kurt exclaimed.

Burt looked like he was caught guilty.

"Oh. Come on! I am not going to get another heart attack by eating bacon." Burt said.

Kurt flinched at the mention of the heart attack.

"You can't know that..." Kurt said, remembering the week that Burt had been in a coma.

A normal school was heaven compared to that.

That's saying a lot.

Kurt's phone buzzed with an incoming text at the moment.

It was Blaine. Before they left, they exchanged phone numbers to keep in touch.

**Blaine Anderson: Hi! =D **

**Kurt Hummel: Morning to you too. =)**

**Blaine Anderson: Good night sleep?**

Kurt was glad then that Blaine couldn't see him. Kurt visibly hesitated before texting back.

Meanwhile, Burt was taking advantage of Kurt's distraction by wolfing down his breakfast.

**Kurt Hummel: yup.**

This brought back last night's dream back to him.

_Love interest? What does that mean? Does that mean that I am going to be with Blaine? Or is this just another problem put my way? Heart break?_ Kurt thought.

_Does everyone like watching me suffer? My mom died, my dad went into a coma, I am gay, the only outed one in fact, and bullied for it. Not to mention these DREAMS! _Kurt thought in frustration.

He kicked a table without realizing he did.

Burt stopped eating.

"Okay! Alright then! I'll stop eating! No need to go all the hulk on me!" Burt exclaimed, thinking Kurt's sudden violence was due to his eating.

Kurt was about to reply before he stopped and used this to his advantage.

"Good." He said.

"Geez..." Burt muttered.

Kurt rolled his eyes and quickly showed Burt how to shred a lemon before checking the time.

**7:45**

"I have to go now..." Kurt said, putting on his shoes.

"You haven't eaten breakfast yet!" Burt said.

Kurt mocked disgust.

"And eat that? No way!" Kurt said.

In reality, school started at nine, but school for Kurt started forty-five minutes early if he wanted to avoid the jocks.

He didn't need a dumpster toss today.

Sighing, he walked out of his house and towards his black navigator.

=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P

When Kurt got to school he was once again surprised.

"Look, gay face got himself straightened up!" Azmio's voice said behind him.

A few jocks laughed behind him.

They were obviously referring to Kurt's clothes.

"It's too bad Dave isn't here!" Another jock said.

_So Karofsky wasn't here. _Kurt thought. _I just need to confront Karofsky; I am not going to look for extra trouble now, especially since the jocks out number me..._

Luckily, he was faster and lighter then the jocks, so by the time Kurt has reached his locker he had time to quick his supplies for next class before running off again.

And with that, Kurt ran straight for the school doors.

He did just that, but this time, for the first time, he blanked out as he was running and saw a glisp into Chris's world.

Kurt freaked out.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

_What's going on? _Kurt thought.

He saw Chris' apartment.

It was dark, so it was probably night time, further reassured by the silence in those four seconds.

"GOT HIM!" Someone yelled faintly behind him, pulling him out of the vision.

Kurt eyes refocused and were met with the slam of his shoulder to the locker.

The pain was worse because he wasn't expecting it at the moment, but his head hurt even worse.

"What's going on?" Kurt whispered as he slid down the locker.

He heard a few jocks laugh and did a handshake of sorts with each other before turning to leave as a group.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds before the headache slowly stopped.

Kurt slowly willed himself to get up and go to the bathroom.

The girl's of course.

Cheerios practice is after school, so no one was really there this early before school starts.

Either ways, it was safer then the boys bathroom where all the jocks are.

_What was that? Oh no. This cannot be happening. _Kurt panicked as he entered the bathroom.

He looked in the mirror and saw that his face was pale and his eyes were dilated.

_Calm yourself Kurt... you are probably over thinking this._ He argued with himself.

When he finally calmed himself down, he moved away from the bathroom to his first class, math.

As a diligent student, Kurt always paid attention during class, but from his previous encounter he just couldn't pay attention.

He was lost in his own thoughts while staring the equations on the board and taking notes.

Kurt wasn't taking a lot of knowledge in, but he could review his notes when he got home.

He was lucky that the teacher didn't catch him this time.

Kurt was still in his thoughts when students started leaving the room to their next class, and teacher walked over to Kurt when they were the only remaining people in the room.

"Kurt, are you alright?" Mrs. Tenor asked.

Kurt suddenly snapping out of it, jumped to his feet.

"Um...yes! I um... "Kurt said, blushing furiously as he packed his bag.

"I understand, Mr. Hummel. You look quite tired." Mrs. Tenor said. "Do get some more sleep; you look like you've arisen from the dead."

Normally, Kurt would've been offended, but he's been running his hand over his hair the absentmindly during the whole math class and the concealor that he wore on his eyes were probably rubbed off too, revealing dark circles under his eyes.

Not to mention he was nervously biting his lip the whole time.

"Thanks, Mrs. Tenor. " Kurt said as he finished packing his bag and left.

=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P

Kurt had to endure half the day like this when the bell rang.

He trudged out of his classroom looking like hell arrived early when a voice behind him spoke.

"You look like you just walked out of hell..." Blaine's voice said accurately behind him said, scaring Kurt and causing him to slam himself into the lockers.

A few people laughed, and Kurt grew self conscious and looked down.

"Hi, Blaine." Kurt said, attempting to sound happy.

Blaine grew concerned.

"I am do sorry Kurt! I didn't mean to scare you. I-" Blaine began to ramble.

" Blaine! It's okay." Kurt said.

"I just wanted to surprise you and see how you are doing." Blaine said.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him jokingly.

"And?" Kurt said.

"You look like someone killed your cat." Blaine said bluntly.

If Blaine was honest to himself, he thought Kurt looked adorable no matter what.

Kurt looked seriously at him.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to sound so rude! Wait... did your cat actually die? I am so sorry; I didn't know you had a cat! Not that I don't like cats, but-"Blaine rambled on frantically.

People were beginning to stare.

What's weird is that people are staring at Kurt weirdly. The rest were drooling over Blaine.

Santana came and interrupted Blaine.

"Hi. What's your name, sweet cheeks?" Santana said flirting. She added a wink for extra effect.

Blaine was stunned. He didn't know what to say.

Britney wandered over to Blaine's (he thinks) relieve.

"Hi, Santana. " She said before noticing Blaine.

"Hi. Are you a dolphin too?" Britney asked.

"Dolphin?" Blaine asked. He was very confused.

There was a spark of curiosity in Santana's eyes.

"Yeah. Kurt's our dolphin. Dolphin's are gay sharks." Britney stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uh, yes then. I guess I am." Blaine said, catching on.

"Well then Brits, let's leave hobbit and porcelain be." Santana said, dragging Britney away.

"Porcelain? " Blaine said.

"It's what Sue calls me, way to remind me of my pale face." Kurt mumbled before walking to lunch with Blaine beside him.

"There is nothing wrong with your face, Kurt! Your face is flawless." Blaine said before realizing what he said.

Both Blaine and Kurt blushed.

"Um... how's school?" Blaine asked, hoping to change the subject, never having stopped walking.

His question was met by silence.

"Dalton is getting a lot of homework but –"Blaine started as he turned beside him.

Kurt wasn't there.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, panicking.

He turned full circle before he saw Kurt leaning against some lockers a good four meters away from him.

As Blaine walked towards Kurt, he noticed that Kurt was holding his hands to his head with his face scrunched up in pain.

Blaine practically jumped to Kurt after he noticed that.

"Kurt! Kurt, are you alright?" Blaine asked, worried. "Did the jocks hurt you? How could I have not noticed that?" Blaine said, exasperated.

Kurt reached out and signaling Blaine to stop.

After a few seconds, Kurt seemed to have felt better.

"I am alright." Kurt said, though his face said otherwise.

"No, you're not." Blaine said, letting Kurt put one of his arms over Blaine's shoulder for support.

"It's just a migraine." Kurt said.

"Just a migraine? Did this happen before?" Blaine asked, his eyes widening big.

"Just this morning..." Kurt muttered.

A jock came their way and Kurt quickly retracted his hand, nearly stumbling over backwards.

"What a Queer. " The jock laughed out.

In his hand was a cup of slushy.

"Who's this, gay face? Does he, uh, know you? Is he a queer too?" The jock sneered having just noticed Blaine's presence.

Blaine looked at the jock with a stony expression, and was about to talk when Kurt reacted.

Kurt managed to shake his head at the jock then shoot a warning look to Blaine without the jock noticing.

Blaine was confused then.

"If you were smart, you'd leave the Queer be." The jock said to Blaine, and before Blaine could do anything he threw the slushy sideways into Kurt's face.

"... and Lucifer has arisen." Kurt muttered, brushing the blue slushy off his clothes.

Blaine was shocked.

"What the Hell was that?" Blaine said.

"A slushy facial from McKinley high's biggest idiotic." Kurt replied, now squinting and wiping the slushy off his face as much as he could.

Kurt turned to the bathroom for what was known as the second time that day.

Except Blaine was behind him this time, and Kurt smiled at the thought.


End file.
